Victor Wiharja
Elia 'Victor' Victory Wiharja, '''better know as '''Victor Wiharja is the leader of Nusantara Team of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. He is the welder of Ea, strongest sword in the world. He is also descendant of Gilgamesh from Babylonia. Appearance Victor is a well-built young man with messy white hair, black eyes, and a face that rarely smiles. When he taught, he was wearing the uniform of a teacher, the same as other teachers. But, when he is not teaching, he uses black casual shirt, black trousers, black shoes, and a black jacket. During the fight in Kyoto, Victor used a white robe without clothes (bare chest), long black pants, a brown belt, and black pants. Personality Victor never showed a smile on his face, except for the members of his team. He hates all the devils being perceived as perpetrators of the attacks to Indonesia. Victor also never perform excessive expression, like shocked, angry, or sad. Although it looks apathetic, Victor is a person who is always concerned with the whole team. It was seen when Xenovia attacked with Ex-Durandal, Victor really intended to kill Xenovia. Another proof is when Issei did a perverted thing to her sister, Elsha, Victor immediately issued Ea to kill Issei. However, since Volume 19, Victor looks more expressive and not ashamed of issuing expressions like smiles and laughs. History Victor and his sister were born in a small village. They were born in the Wiharja family, a family that runs a murder business. Since childhood, Victor has been trained to become an assassin. However, he refused to commit murder.Victor also refused to become the next leader of the Wiharja Family. That made his father angry with him. When her father would kill his sister, so that Victor would be a murderer, Victor slaughtering entire Wiharja family members, including his parents. After massacring his family, Indonesia was attacked by Old Satan Faction. It made Victor hates the devil and formed a group to kill Devil Faction. Plot Volume 9 In Volume 9, when the second year student of Kuoh Academy conducted a Study Tour in Kyoto, the Hero Faction attacked Hyodou Issei and his friends. Nusantara Team when it joined the Faction Hero to fight against them as well. Victor himself fights one on one with Issei. And when Issei attacked Nusantara Team with Dragon Shot, Victor used his weapon, Ea When Three Faction planned to rescue Yasaka, Azazel quietly met Victor and invited him to join Three Faction. Victor quickly refused it. However, Azazel told the truth about the attack to Indonesia And when Cao Cao defeated by Issei, Victor representing the team decided to get out of the Hero Faction knowing the truth about the attack to Indonesia by Old Satan Faction. Victor and his team came out because Old Satan Faction was a member of the Khaos Brigade and became one of the Hero Faction alliances in the Khaos Brigade. Victor and his team came out because Old Satan Faction was a member of the Khaos Brigade and became one of the Hero Faction alliances in the Khaos Brigade Volume 17 In volume 17, at the request of Azazel, Victor and two members of his team, Umar and Rey, helping DxD protect Sona Sitri's school from attacks belonged to Qlippoth. Volume 19 In volume 19, Victor and his sister, Elsha, helping DxD against rebellious Vatican exorcist. Then, Victor and his team decided to join DxD Volume 22 In Volume 22, Victor and his team follow Azazel Cup. They managed to beat some teams and drove up to the semi-finals. However, they were defeated by Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth. Volume 26 In Volume 26, Issei, Rias, Sona, and their Peerage, Nusantara Team, and Team Vali vacation in Bali, Indonesia. However, they were thrown into the past, more precisely to Victor's childhood Power and Abilities 'Master Swordman : '''Victor mastered the one sword technique. His ability with the sword recognized by Siegfried, Arthur, Vali, Kiba, Xenovia, and the leaders of the Three Faction. Victor mastered the one sword technique. His ability with the sword recognized by Siegfried, Arthur, Vali, Kiba, Xenovia, and the leaders of the Three Faction * '''Enuma Elish '(エヌマ・エリシュ, Enuma erishu) : Victor directs Ea to the enemy, then he turns the Ea blade and produces a magic attack that can destroy anything. On a larger scale, this attack is able to withstand an attack from Trihexa. * 'Black Hole '(ブラックホール, Burakkuhōru) : Victor turns the Ea blade and sucks whatever is in front of the blade and turns it into dust. Equipment 'Ea ': The strongest sword is owned by Gilgamesh. This sword is inherited down and ends at Victor. This sword can destroy the world in a single blow. 'Ex-Durandal ': Victor used it during the fight one on one with Trihexa. And when Victor uses it, the strength of Ex-Durandal is stronger than before. 'Unnamed Sword ': An ordinary sword without any strength. Used by Victor in Azazel Cup. With this sword, Victor is able to defeat Xenovia who uses Ex-Durandal Dialogue Victor with Gabriel In Volume 19 Victor : I? Doing good? Even if it is a command of God, I do not believe that what I do is good deeds, as long as I do it with sincerity Gabriel : No. As long as you do not pass what is His will, it is a good deed. Victor : Are you kidding me!? I am a sinner born in a sinful family. Gabriel : Sin can be forgiven. You helped us to defeat the rebels, it certainly makes all the sins and iniquities are forgiven Victor : (crying) Forgiven? No! Even a bit of kindness would be inappropriate for me to receive. My hands were wet with blood. And this sinful vile creatures do not deserve to live. Gabriel : (hugging Victor) Not. You're not right. All who are born in this world deserve to live. Why do you say such a bad thing? Victor : I don't want my sister and I to be born into the murderer's family. But, I know, that the blood from the family's sin is still flowing in our veins. Gabriel : We all (DxD) don't care if you are descended from insulted beings. What we care about is you, Victor Wiharja, a kind-hearted human who wants to help us Victor : But I am a sinner Gabriel : Yes, you are a sinner. A noble hearted sinner Quotes * (To Issei) Devils like you are despicable creatures that cannot be forgiven. Even though you always do good. (Volume 9) * (To Cao Cao) You're just a hypocrite who seeks profit for yourself. I will never fight with you anymore. (Volume 9) * (To Cao Cao) There are shrimp behind the stone. You are a shrimp behind a rock. (Volume 19) * (To Issei) My sister is my only family that is still alive. If you take it from me, I'll make you feel endless torment. (Volume 22) * (To Victor in the past) Never hate yourself. You have to live for your sister. (Volume 26) Trivia * Victor's true name is Elia Victory Wiharja ** His first name 'Elia' (イーリア, Īria) derived from Indonesian meaning 'Elijah'. Elijah was a prophet in Old Testament * Victor's height is 6ft 2in and his weight is 158 lbs * Victor's birthday is September 1st * Victor's favorite food is chicken, beef, and tasty food * The food was not favored Victor is pork, vegetables, and sweet foods * In Kuoh Academy, Victor teaches history * Victor doesn't like nasty things, that's why Issei dubs Victor 'Oppai haters' * Victor always considered himself sinful because he was from the Wiharja Family who ran a murder business * The first person to make Victor smile is Jeanne * Victor first cry when slaughtering his own family. And secondly when Victor speaks with Gabriel in volume 19 * Victor kills his own family with the help of himself from the future * Victor once almost killed himself from the past, but was foiled by Elsha Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans